


He Felt Magnificent [FanArt]

by Thelema_Rhoias



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher - Freeform, BillDip, Billdip Week, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Eldritch Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelema_Rhoias/pseuds/Thelema_Rhoias
Summary: Here's a gift to iprincezzinuyoukai, for her amazing work, Haunted, which inspired me that picture.If you haven't read it, well, do it, it's amazing ♪▲♫ :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iPrincezzInuyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026441) by [iPrincezzInuyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai). 



  


	2. He felt Magnificent - reworked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, work in progress :D  
> Now with ink.  
> Next step will be colorisation I guess, though it might take a little more time.  
> I also woulld like to add something in the background ^^ .  
> ♪▲♫ Hope you enjoy, I, personnaly, am in love with that precise Eldritch Bill. I mean, the one in the story. Hope my vision of it does not disappoint you :)

   


	3. He felt Magnificent - final version!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here' the ultimate version, scanned and all, of He Felt Magnificent for Haunted ♥▲♪  
> Hope you all enjoy it :D

 


End file.
